


Missing Coat

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Jack can’t find his coat.  Foul play expected.





	Missing Coat

“Hey Dave, you seen my coat?” 

David barely looked up from the story he’d been given to edit, but from the way the corners of his mouth turned up Jack suspected that David had some idea of where the coat had gone to. 

David cleared his throat, rather suspiciously, Jack thought, “Did you check draped over the kitchen counter? Next to the plate that somebody didn’t wash? That’s not where it’s supposed to be, but that’s the last place I saw it.” 

Jack stepped up behind David, who leaned closer to his paper to avoid looking at him. “It ain’t there, and you know it,” Jack insisted.

“Did you hang it up on the coat rack like I asked you to three times? Maybe it’s there.”

Jack crossed his arms, and tried to look stern and intimidating. When that, predictably, didn’t have the least effect upon David at all, he walked into the kitchen, removed the silverware drawer from its place beneath the counter, and overturned it so that all the forks and knives and spoons fell to the floor with a clang. That brought David into the room in a second. 

“What are you doing?” David asked, staring at the newly made mess. 

“Looking for my coat. Thought it might be under all this stuff,” Jack shook his head in mock regret. “Guess not. Might have to try your bookshelf.” 

“You’d see it if it was there.” 

“Maybe it’s behind the books.” 

Jack locked eyes with David, who locked eyes back with him. 

“Maybe it is,” David said at last. 

Now, Jack hadn’t expected David to be so dedicated to the prank that he would dismantle his carefully organized shelf of books, but apparently he was. He’d also expected himself to be dedicated enough to beating David at his game to be able to throw the books helter-skelter around the room, and maybe tear a couple of pages, but it turned out that he wasn’t; David really loved those books. That’s how they both ended up standing next to the bookshelf, calmly removing books and placing them in neat piles upon the floor.

It was the most ridiculous pantomime Jack had ever had participated in. 

Finally another idea occurred to Jack. He reached behind David, removed the book from his hand, placed it on the desk, and then pinned him against the wall. 

“Jack, what…,” 

“I want to check your pockets,” Jack explained, pressing tightly against David’s hips, hands trailing downwards. “Since I’ve already checked everywhere else.” 

Jack kissed David, and the other man let out his breath in a huff. “Come on,” Jack teased. “Ain’t you going to tell me that my coat isn’t in there? If you tell me where it is I’ll let you get back to your work…”

“What if I don’t want you to let me get back to my work?” David asked. Jack couldn’t suppress his grin. 

“Tell me where it is and I promise not to let you get back to your work.” Jack pressed in closer to David.

“I hid it under the mattress,” David admitted. 

Jack nodded, storing that information away for later. Right now he had better things to do than go retrieve a worthless coat that he didn’t need anyway. He was feeling warmer by the second.


End file.
